


Last Mission

by secondalto



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's last mission through the 'gate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Mission

It had been an easy mission. Yet another planet with trees, but rich in naquadah. Carter did her thing, Teal'c had just stood stoic watch while Daniel explored a small monument. Jack watched his team do their jobs, one last time. Tomorrow he'd be riding a desk.

As the suns set, everyone gathered to head back to the 'gate. Carter took point, followed by T, then Daniel and Jack watching their six. Well, Daniel's six anyway. Carter dialed and glanced back to  
make sure they were following.

"Go on ahead," Jack said. "We'll be right behind."

She nodded and disapperead into the event horion, Teal'c behind her. Daniel reached the platform and turned to wait for Jack. He stepped up next to Daniel and looked back at the landscape before looking at Daniel.

"So this is it?"

"Guess so."

"Any last words, Jack?"

Jack grinned and grabbed Daniel's face, planting a sloppy kiss on his lips. "See you at seven?"

Daniel sputtered, but Jack was already walking through the wormhole, winking at Daniel, grin still firmly plastered on his face. Daniel shook his head and smiled before following, Jack would pay for that when they got home.


End file.
